Todo de ti dentro de mí
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Umi dudaba si podía hacerlo pero Kotori la motivaba a que hiciera de todo con ella... No hay vuelta atrás Lemmon Kotoumi Leve Futanari Umi


Umi estaba luciendo un hermoso bikini con falda incluido, era de una combinación de tonos azules desde el más claro hasta el más oscuro, el brassier blanco realzaba sus pechos mientras de alguna manera esa ropa le hacía juego con su cabello. Lucía tan radiante como hermosa hasta un poco erotica como era de esperarse de las costuras de Kotori.

La peliazul estaba embargada por la felicidad de usar un vestido más y hecho por su amada pajarita a lo cual agradeció enormemente

-¡Kotori echa un vistazo! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Estoy impresionsada!

-¡Te queda muy Umi-chan!- La peligris sonrió mientras unía sus manos como si se trataran de regocijarse mientras de la nada estaban lirios en el fondo, no iba tampoco nada mal ya que usaba usaba camiseta enmallada que hacía ver que usaba un lindo sostén verde, un short corto y apretado y sandalias, Kotori tampoco no decepcionaba cuando se trataba de otro momento a solas en casa de la diseñadora.

Umi una vez se veía al espejo mientras se indagaba acerca de un pequeño problemita que la aquejaba desde hace unos pocos días, estaba segura de que al menos pudiera ser una mejor solución

-A propósito de eso, con este traje no creo que sea necesario que me depile cada pelo que tengo- De hecho desde hace una semana se sentía incomoda acerca de su zona pubica aunque con ese bikini puesto creía que ese no sería gran problema pero una vez más sucumbió frente a los engaños de la pajarita

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Respondió entre risas- No debes bajar la guardia

La arquera infló las mejillas en señal de enfado mientras la diseñadora estaba riendo bajita a lo que creería que se burlaba de ella

-Kotori, ¿Qué de…?

-Oh, ya sabes, puede tener un montón de utilidad

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó la samurái mientras hacía un puchero de tristeza- ¡Siempre me engañas con esas cosas!- De pronto le iba a encestar un coscorrón a la pajarita pero como si el destino se encargara de burlarse de ella cayó sobre su amada y en menos de nada estaba en una especie de situación bastante comprometedora donde su rostro se hundía en los pechos de la pajarita mientras sus manos estaban en cada pecho.

La descripción del tacto en sí era muy raro, se sentía como si se tocara dos malvadiscos o en sus defecto una almohada muy grande y más cuando apretó por error los pechos causando un leve sonrojo en la cara de la pajarita y en menos de nada la arquera se paró para poder disculparse mientras agitaba sus manos, estaba en un completo estado de pánico,

-¡N-n-no! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Lo siento!

¡Espera, Umi-chan!- En menos de nada Kotori tomó su muñeca y entrelazó su mano con la suya, no parecía enojada ni enfadada, de hecho esa sensación de ser tomada como en ser tocada la hizo sentir bien hasta diría que se sentía muy especial

-Tranquila, no me ha molestado para nada- Sonreía ligeramente

-Kotori…

-Umi-chan, mi corazón se acelera cuando me tocas- La peligris se quitó la camiseta enmallada y su short y en menos de nada se quitó el bikini verde marino que usaba, de pronto Umi quedó absorta cuando de pronto de la entrepierna de su amada caía una especie de líquido transparente que impregnaba de humedad sus bragas, al parecer Kotori estaba expulsando sus fluídos

-Mira aquí abajo, ya estoy abajo- No conforme con eso la pajarita se quitó el sostén hasta quedarse totalmente desnuda, en verdad Kotori tenía un hermoso cuerpo como uno deleitable y exquisito a la vista de cualquier persona

-Así que por favor, Umi-chan- Caminó de manera lenta y algo sensual hacia su arquera, mantenía enrollado ese cuello entre sus brazos, quería besarla y quizás sentirla dentro de ella, Umi estaba como siempre anonadada cuando se trataba de un momento así, siempre los definía como vergonzosos e indecentes pero aunque pareciera extraño tenía unos lapsos donde imaginaba a las musas desnudas y haciéndolo entre ellas.

La pobre quería evadir el tema pero ese cuerpo hermoso como excitante, esa sonrisa como esa lindura de apariencia de una diosa la hechizaban y le daban el ánimo necesario para hacer su deber asignado pero la inseguridad siempre la rodeaba, no dudó un momento de tirar a su pajarita sobre la cama pero…

-Pero umm… Yo… Err- Apretó los dientes temiendo lastimar la integridad de su amada- Cuando hacemos ese tipo de cosas, no estoy segura de que hacer

-No te preocupes, Umi-chan- La peligris dirigió su mano a su pecho izquierdo el cual quizás era caliente y blando en el tacto pero se escuchaban los pequeños golpeteos de su corazón, Kotori estaba ansiosa de sentirse enjaulada y ser conquistada por su samurái

-No te excedas demasiado, sólo quiero que me toques y me acaricies

Umi tragó grueso pero no tenía de otra, el cuerpo de Kotori en sí era de dioses, era la propietaria de ese cuerpo como en darle la felicidad y una familia, tocar su suave cuerpo, sentir su aliento y rozar su piel hasta saber dentro de ella. Comenzó frotando lentamente el pecho derecho el cual se sentía agradable era suave hasta pulsar su pezón duro y firme, sentía ganas de tocarlas y jugar con esas tetas.

Se estaba apresurando pero no se podía detener, empezó a besar a Kotori apasionadamente y en menos de nada se dirigió hacia su cuello mientras se sentía dura y caliente ahí abajo, la pajarita aprovechó para frotar sobre el bikini sintiendo la dureza de su pequeño musculo el cual estaría listo para aventurarse en su interior. Umi usaba su lengua para lamer ese botón rosa mientras dos dedos se encargaban de abrir esa cueva para dejar espacio suficiente para la anguila, Kotori sentía ese pequeño éxtasis mientras ese pequeño puñal en su interior se sentía bien y aparte sabía muy bien ya que ambas se bañaron momentos antes con sus respectivos shampoos favoritos.

Umi empleó su lengua en círculos mientras cortaba cada segundo la respiración de su amada la cual se sucumbía ante su mojado como electrizante acto de sometimiento, la arquera miró con unos salvajes dorados a su amada y preguntó con una mirada distinta… Quería hacerla totalmente su mujer

-¿Te gusta Kotori?

-Sí…-Decía con un hilo de voz, en menos de nada Umi se despojó de su braga mientras se bajó de la cama y le pidió a su amada que se fuera con ella. La peliazul estaba de pie mientras Kotorin sujetaba su miembro erecto de manera sutil y cuidadosa, por alguna razón el pene estaba impregnado ese jabón de agradable aroma, algo le decía que le iba a gustar.

Comenzó a lamer la punta y en menos de nada se introdujo el miembro en su boca moviendo de manera lenta y calmada su cabeza de arriba y abajo mientras la peliazul sentía ese apretado apetito por parte de la pajarita

-Ah, que rico… Oh, eres mejor en eso- Tomó algunos cabellos, sentía que quería liberarse debido a que esa boca como esos dientes eran un fuerte prisión- Nunca pensé que… fueras hábil… en ese tipo de cosas

Kotori sentía que ese musculo palpitaba dentro de su boca mientras tanto la peliazul sentía como si esa boca la tragaba cada instante, la estaba chupando adentro y se sentía increíble para luego soltarse. Kotori quería sentir la leche derritiéndose en su boca para lo cual frotó un poco el miembro frotándolo de la punta para tener esa sensación caliente en sus papilas aunque no se esperaba que parte de la venida se caía sobre su rostro pero no importaba se sentía genial

Ese olor de perfume como extraño sabor, quizás estaba sucia pero le agradaba y estaba dispuesta a dejar seca a la samurái, no lo aguantaba más quería montarse sobre su arquera. Ahora se posicionó sobre la cama mientras tenía las piernas abiertas mientras Umi estaba parada, Kotori le dijo con imploro mientras preparaba su entrada.

-Vamos Umi-chan, hazme sentir rico con todas tus fuerzas… Hazme arder con todo lo que puedas- Umi no dudó en entrar de su amada la cual la guiaba hasta decir que parara, se sentía muy grande y en menos de nada con la mirada ordenó que se moviera y en menos de nada el comienzo fue lento como seguro mientras Kotori sentía esos golpeteos en su interior, que diría que algo en su interior y un efecto de un solo golpe la hiciera muy feliz.

La peligris en medio de las embestidas se lamía los dedos para luego sentir el pecho de su amada hasta sus pechos, quería estumularla para aumentar los motores. Umi ubicó su rostro el de su amada y en menos de nada hicieron sus rondas mojadas con los labios, quería callar y sentir esa voz tierna con la suya y quería hacerse cenizas blancas junto con ella. La arquera volvía a tocar esos bonitos pechos haciendo sentir mejor a su pajarita. Kotori usó sus piernas sobre la cintura con tal aferrarla y no alejarse de ella mientras unía su boca y su aliento de una forma bastante lujuriosa mientras que el coito llegó al punto donde Umi demostraba la superioridad de su katana de carne con tal de llegar al útero.

La peligris abrazaba el cuello de su amada mientras sentía como ese filo de carne la impactaba tanto con tal de meter su semilla dentro de ella, se sentía muy sensible en cada segundo y minuto… Se sentía tan genial mientras Umi sonreía de una manera muy lujuriosa como maliciosa, ya estaba por correrse y ya tenía la victoria segura.

Kotori se sentía ser feliz en el Averno como las llamas la consumieran, se sentía caliente como ansiosa de más, se sentía tan usada y tan amada… Su cabello se estaba desarreglando hasta hundir la almohada mientras el sudor invadía su cuerpo y su cara estaba ardiendo sin mencionar que una ola iba a salir de su mente ya invadida por el placer.

Esa katana de carne se sentía fuerte y vigorosa, la sensación de sus estocadas era agradable como cálida, de pronto sentía que su vientre vibraba y en menos de nada un fuego se consumía adentro, se sentía loca ante aquello hasta que se sintió llena de esa fuerza ardiente en su ser… La felicidad la embargaba que su mente quedó en blanco por instantes, se sintió mucho mejor más de lo acostumbrado, más bien se sintió increíble.

Umi cayó sucumbida sobre la cama con tal de reunir más fuerzas para una próxima ronda aun que recién notó algo, Kotori se había depilado a lo cual cayó en la conclusión, todo era fácil cuando no se tenía vello a lo cual debía depilarse mañana aunque por ahora debía dormir con su pajarita en sus brazos que dormía como una niña, era tan tierna que podía haberla matado de diabetes muchas veces.


End file.
